


Good-bye, Old Girl

by amadwomanwithabox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadwomanwithabox/pseuds/amadwomanwithabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had one last thing to do on Gallifrey- to save the Lord President's daughter. He was to be her gaurdian, and she protected him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-bye, Old Girl

Dear, well, you- 

 

If you have found this, you have taken my spot with the Doctor. The Doctor is a lonely man indeed- so expect talk of previous companions. I am one of those. 

I am Lorelai, daughter of the Lord President of Gallifrey. Gallifrey is the home planet of the Doctor and I; the home of the Time Lords- or Time Ladies- which is, simply put, what the Doctor and I are. 

As a child, I was given a guardian. A wonderful, accomplished Time Lord, even if he had made a few mistakes. He was respected for his knowledge of the universe. The Doctor was assigned to me on the day of my birth, some 300 years ago. 

Yes, dear, you read that right. 300ish years ago. Time Lords have the ability to regenerate- where our bodies go through a cellular death and rebirth in the matter of minutes. I have gone through four regenerations, and I may be heading into my fifth. 

The Master, a rival Time Lord, has been the Doctor's arch enemy for hundreds of years. They're about the same age, so 900, give or take. 

When the Master came to power on Earth, my second home, he took the Doctor from me. And now we're against him again. I probably won't survive this- I'll make sure the Doctor does before me. I have found the only way to defeat a Time Lord, and I will use it on the Master. 

Nobody is more important to me than the Doctor. And I will sacrifice myself for him. I love him. And you will learn to as well. 

If you are lucky enough, you'll see him regenerate. His body, teeth, nose, ears, mannerisms, everything will change. But it is wonderful to know him over and over again. 

Be careful with him. He will get cross with you; try and follow along the best you can. He can speak at a million miles an hour, and if you say, "What?" he'll get exasperated. But he'll know how you work, and you him. 

You are the new companion. You are new to our TARDIS, you are new to traveling through time and space. But let nothing stop you. Let nothing quell the fire the Doctor sees in you. I wish with both of my hearts that I can know you, but I know I will never have the pleasure.

Welcome to the TARDIS, my sweet. Welcome to the vast amount of the companions. We all share your love, your sadness, your pain, your suffering. Enjoy your time here. 

Enjoy him for me. 

Good luck, and good-bye.  
Lorelai,   
Daughter of the TARDIS,  
Last of the Time Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> What if the Doctor had been the guardian of a young Time Lady? I wrote this up one day on GoogleDocs for my friend TheRavenLady. Please leave a review; I'm new at this. Thanks, lovelies!


End file.
